Talk:Cardboard Friend/@comment-66.58.179.233-20150219082314
in the start of =GHOST HUNT! -- Gmod Siblings PROP HUNT! 18 (Garry's Mod= at 0:22 bethany says ether "i'm a box!" or "every box!" and at 4:3 bethany says in cardboard friends voice "i'm gonna kill you!!" and at 4:08 she says in Cardboard friends voice "that is so scarewy" and at 4:14 she says "i'm going to find you!" at 4:22 she says "Lets Go Find Them!" and at 4:27 she says in Aimées voice " Oh I See A Ti-ya!" and at 4:33 she says in Aimées voice "Ua Oh!" then at 4:36 she says in Cardboard friends voice "COME BACK HERE!!! COME BACK HERE!!!" at 4:40 she says in Cardboard friends voice "little ghost" and ghost calls her Sir and i can asome Cardboard friend is a boy so what do you think it means? anyway back to timestamps. at 4:45 she says in Cardboard friends voice "hello!" at 4:49 she says "whats your name little guy? whats your name?" at 4:54 she says "your a little cabnet are ya?" then says "your so cute!" at 4:59 (btw i'm nameing all the times she sonds like Cardboard friend sorry going to be a long comment XD) she says "i love your hinges!" at 5:03 she says "rool over!" then she says "aww so cute!" at 5:10 she says "i dono can i give you a kiss? i wuv you!" at 5:18 or 5:19 she says "Yay!" at 5:22 she says "ok now lets go find the other guy!" at 5:26 she says "lets go find him!" and then jorden confermed my saspisions by saying at 5:26 "whait a minit i just realised...holy knathy batman!...the ghost in this video is the same one from the Gregory...Cardboard box friend video!" issac then replys "ua oh!" then jorden says "it's the same ghost! does that mean that Gregory is somehow relaredlated to johnny ghost?!" Cardboard friend then says in response "yea! Gregory is defanetly related to johnny ghost!" jorden then says "thats...whait a minit whait a minit! remember how at the end of that video do you remember Gregory went insane?" Cardboard friend says "of corse he did! he was allredy insane!" jorden then says "Gregory IS Johnny Ghost," Cardboard friend says "oh that makes sense!"jordan then yells "THAT MAKES GREGORY ALSO JIMMY CASKET!!!!"Cardboard friend says "ua oh! were is he Gregory?!" jorden says thats-" Cardboard friend interups "GREGORY?!" jorden says "thats...thats crazy! that cant be true can it?!" issac says "thats it it's all comeing together! ha!" jorden then saysthats weird!.... how do our videos tie into echother like that that is we- we don't think these things up ahead of time we just go with it" (back to tie stamps) at 7:07 Cardboard friend says "if gregory was here we'd be happy" then at 7:13 "your all dead" then at 7:18 "people come back to life, beleve it" then at 7:46 "you will never find me you can never find me! i'm to good for this!" then johnny ghost says "allright johnny! let's look for this 'Gregory' ghost" Cardboard friend then yells "I'M NOT GREGORY! Gwegrwys my fwend!" then JG says then what the heck is your name?" Cardboard friend says "i'm Cardboard friend!" JG then says "how can you be cardboard if your a ghost?" Cardboard friend says "i'm Cardboard-" JG interups saying "no no the ghowst...possesest a Cardboard Friend" Cardboard Friend sarcasticly says "of corse!" then at 8:23 says "Hello!" then at 8:45 said "HI!"(hahaha) then at 8:42 says "YOU STUPID!!" (i kinda think jimmy almost interups by the frantic tone in jordens voice at 8:51 "no what ever you do don't chase him what ever you do don't chase him!" by the way sorry for typos i'm good at missing missples <---- like that so sorry i just don't have the time or patince to fix them agen sorry, also you can watch yhe episode for yourself here: ://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2yVe4fe8lRw thanks for reading if you got this far! also if sylar grimm is still in the fandom i think she said that her theroy <---- TYPO ALERT!!! was that Gregory and Ghost were brother's and that he died before Ghost was born so can one of you guys ask her if she has watched that episode please? i dobt have a devantart yet and i need help thank you! also if you wana tell her who your asking this for say that it was lavagirl on minecraft ok? thanks!!!! :D